


Good Morning Kisses

by justmye



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, jjproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmye/pseuds/justmye
Summary: It is actually his thing - waiting for me to wake up just to give me a good morning kiss. He never stop doing it and I kinda like it. I feel complete whenever I'm with him but one day, I almost lose it. My husband, Jaebum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created @asianfanfics, 151024 by JuNNuE.

It is actually his thing - waiting for me to wake up just to give me a good morning kiss. Again today, I slowly opens my eyes and the first thing I see in this morning is his smile.

 

"Morning, baby." He said.

"Morning."

 

He kisses me on the lips. It's not rough but it's not light either. It's just a usual sweet kiss that he gives me every morning. This is what I call as a perfect life. Jaebum, my husband is working as a chief editor of JYP Company while I'm working as a chef at 5-stars restaurant. We might be busy but we always spend our time together at night and also during the weekends. I serves the breakfast on the table as I'm watching him walking into the kitchen. He gives me his undone tie and smiles. Although my husband is a boss at his place, he acts like a little kid in our house. I helps him with his tie before having a breakfast together with him.

 

"I might going home late tonight. I have a meeting outside." He said.

"Okay. Be careful."

 

He kisses me on the lips again before he leave for work. He still as sweet as before, like we first met in highschool. He was the president of student council and he was a hot stuff back then while I'm just a guy, hiding in the library and read all the books in there. We met in the library when he accidentally pushed the book till it landed on my head. I was surprised to see him back then especially when he called my name because I never expect him to know me. 

 

"You're in the basketball team with Jackson, my bestfriend." He said.

 

I don't know how we got so close that fast and I don't know when we fell for each other but what I know is that after we graduated, he went to America to further his studies while I'm staying in Korea. We lost contact because of my stupidity but 3 years ago, we met again in the club and I'm so happy that we meet again. I looks up at the clock and it's 7.00am. I go to clean myself before I go to work.

 

"Morning, guys." I greeted everyone in the kitchen and they did the same thing to me.

"Morning morning, Jinyoung-ah ~" Yugyeom hugs me from the back when I was wearing an apron. "Oh yeah, I shouldn't hug you like this because Jaebum hyung might kill me." Yugyeom laughs.

"And I might kill you because you're disturbing me." Jinyoung pushes Yugyeom slightly away to grab the knife.

"Aye hyung, don't be like this. I'm here is to tell you that we have a special reservation today so we might have to come home late."Jinyoung nods.

"Okay since Jaebum is also coming home late tonight."

"Good since he's the special guest." Yugyeom said before he walks away.

 

Yugyeom is my bestfriend since highschool because he is so cute back then but now he's more annoying because he likes to tease me about Jaebum. He didn't know about us during highschool until I told him after Jaebum and I got engaged. He freaked out and asked a lot of questions that I didn't even bother to answer. He was my junior in highschool but now, I'm working in his restaurant. What a plot twist.

I heard Jaebum is discussing with other 2 guys infront of him while he is accompany with an unknown girl that I never met before. I knocks the door and enters the room with the food on the trolley. Everytime there's a special guest, the head chef will personally presenting the food to the honour guest and that is what I'm doing right now. I bows to the customers and greets them with a smile.

 

"My name is Im Jinyoung and I'm the head chef of G7 restaurant. It's nice to meet you." I said and saw Jaebum smiling at me.

"For your information, this is my wife." Jaebum said to them, introducing me as his wife.

 

The guys nod and amazed with that fact while the girl is a little bit disappointed. It's always like this. I meant who can reject this sweet guy that is almost like a prince who came out from your imagination ? I serves the food on the table and introduces it one by one. Before I know it, all the work for today is done. I takes my thing from my locker and walks out from the restaurant, saw a familiar figure standing there, waiting for me.

 

"It's cold out here." Jaebum smiles and nods.

"I know." I sighs.

"You might catch a cold." He hugs me and smiles. 

"It's okay. I have the best doctor in the world here." I chuckles.

"Come on, let's go home together."

 

Jaebum always disagree with the idea of me walking to the restaurant because he is worried that something might happen to me but he never can say no to me when I request something. Besides, it's not that far from our house. I prepares a bath as soon as we get home. I takes off my clothes and puts it in the basket before he wraps his arms around my waist. He is good in sneaking without any sound like a ninja.

 

"I'm tired." He said, resting his chin on my shoulder. I can see his tired face from the reflection on the mirror.

"Go clean yourself first before you go to sleep." 

 

I turns around and unbuttons his shirt. He walks into the bathtub as soon as the clothes off him and I joins him, sitting in between his long legs. He hugs me from the back and rests his head on my shoulder. If he is not too tired, he will always touches my thing and sucks my neck before we end up doing sex in the bathtub but today we just enjoy the hot bath together.

I wakes up and found him doing his work at this table. I don't know which one is hot : his handsome and serious face or his working mode. He notices that I'm awake from my deep sleep so he puts down his pen and his glasses before he crawls to the bed, just to give me a good morning kiss.

 

"Morning, sweetie." I smiles.

"Morning. Busy ?" He nods.

"But I still have time for you."

 

He kisses my neck, making me moans a little because what he did is like a heaven to me. He gropes my thing and plays with it. His touch is always warm and so comfortable. He kisses my lips passionately and slips his tongue into my mouth. All the sounds that I will regret soon for making it comes out involuntarily because the pleasure is can't be hide. A simple morning kiss just lead to a hot morning sex.

Jaebum is always like that. If he wants it, he will get it and he doesn't care the place or the time. There's one time when I'm cooking for dinner, he put me on the counter and we did till we didn't realised the food was burned so we had to call for delivery. Not to mention that we are suppose to go Jackson's party but we were late because Jaebum can't hold it so we did it in the car at only God knows where. He pushes me down to the bed and kisses me as the closing after I'm done riding him.

 

"Wanna go out ?" He asked.

"Let's go out and buy groceries." He nods.

"Okay."

"Here comes the lovely couple." Jackson said as he saw us both coming into his party.

"Shut up." Jaebum said.

 

Jackson is throwing a party for nothing because that is what he always do. Jackson is Jaebum's bestfriend since middle school. Jackson is not a playboy but he seems like one. He has a girlfriend named Youngji if I'm not mistaken and she is cute. They always fight but that is something romantic that they do. Jackson met Youngji at her cafe after he got back from his work as photographer. He took Youngji's picture without she's knowing it. If I did nothing, I don't know until when that 2 kids keeping their feelings.

 

"Hello, oppa." Youngji hugs my arm and smiles. 

"Yah, don't hug him." Jackson pulls Youngji to his side.

"Hey, you don't have to be jealous. I'm taken." I chuckles at Jackson.

"I know but this girl might fall for you, Jinyoung." Jackson pokes Youngji's head.

 

I just chuckles and pulls my husband to some place where we don't have to watch them fighting again. Jaebum seems tired these few days so I thought bring him to this party can help him to release a little bit of his stress but it seems like he doesn't have the mood for this.

 

"Are you alright ?" I gives him a drink.

"I'm fine but can we leave now ? I'm not really into this." I sighs and nods to his request.

"I just want you to have some fun." 

"We can have fun at home." I understands his smirk so I starts to blush.

"N-No." He laughs at me. 

"Let's go watch a movie." He smiles and takes a sip of the drink.

"Sure."

"Of you naked." I can feel my face starts to blush again.

"Y-Yah." He laughs at me again. So mean ..

I calls him for the 50th times but he still doesn't answer it. It's 2am but he doesn't return from his work yet. I called Jackson, anyone that possibly know where he is said they don't know. I started to worry if something might happened to him. Then I saw someone opens the door. I runs to him and checks whether he's fine and there's no signs of injury on him.

 

"Are you alright ? Where have you been ? It's 2am." He didn't answer me but his face is like killing me - serious. "Jaebum .." I holds his hand but he pulls it away.

"Shut up, Jinyoung ! Can you just leave me alone for a second ?" He shouts at me and his eyes are so scary.

"I-I'm sorry." I'm scared to do anything.

 

He ruffles his hair, lets out a frustration before he suddenly punches the wall and walks into our room. I got so scared and surprised that I fall to the floor and cries. This is my husband's weakness - he can't control his anger. He can be a deadly monster, a mean mafia or heartless killer when he gets angry. I'm always afraid of that image because he's like lose all the memories when he is mad. That's why I'm trying not to make him mad or I have to go out somewhere for protection until he cools down.

 

I feels something is caressing my cheeks and when I open my eyes, I saw that worried face smilling at me.

 

"I'm sorry." He said.

 

I smiles and hugs him. Although he gets mad too fast and he probably could kill me because of that anger, he will be cool down within the day. I don't know if it is just me or what but he will try to calm down and hold his anger. He hugs me back and apologize more than thousands times. It turns out that the workers under him did the biggest mistake and he had to fix it. He was so mad that he shouted at them and threw his phone till it crashed on the floor. That's why he didn't answer my call. Thank God he did fix the problems so he won't lose an important guy for his work and he can buy a new phone because of that.

It has been more than a week I throw up like a maniac. It was like a normal day but that morning I feel nausea and ended up throwing up in the bathroom. Jaebum did insist me to go to the hospital and he even wanted to drag me there but I said no. It is just a normal thing maybe because of my empty stomach. I'm spending another morning in the bathroom, throwing up. I lays against the wall and panting. Jaebum walks in and crouch down so he can wipes my mouth and caresses my cheek.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you, hmm ?" I give him a weak smile because that's all the strength I have. "I'll call Yugyeom and ask him for a day off." I shakes my head.

"It's okay. Besides, we have a big party today. I don't want to mess up." Jaebum sighs.

"Fine but I'll send you there." I nods because I don't have any strength to argue back. Then he kisses me on the lips.

"W-What ? Yah don't kiss me. I just throw up." He smiles and pecks my lips.

"It's okay. I'm fine with it."

 

It's a busy day and everyone is focusing on what they're doing. I'm checking on them and make sure that the food is well prepared and perfect before it goes out to the customers' table. It's a charity party so there's a lot of people and a lot of food need to be made. I saw the junior is carrying something heavy so I go and help them but then I feel something sharp stabbing my stomach. I puts down the thing and holds something to help me stand. The pain is getting bad and I can't hold it so I end up sitting on the floor, crying out the pain. That junior might call Yugyeom because he checks on me and asks someone to call the ambulance. I don't exactly remember what happened next because all I see is black.

 

I wakes up and saw that face again smiling at me. I looks around and finds myself in a unfamiliar place. I guess it's a hospital with the medicine smells and room design.

 

"You make me go crazy." I smiles.

"Sorry .." He caresses my cheek.

"Why you didn't tell me ?" He asked.

"Tell you what ?" He chuckles. "What ?"

 

He caresses my stomach and smiles. I don't know if my face is so obvious but he can read that I don't get it what is he trying to say so he whispers to my ear.

 

"Congratulations, mommy. We're going to have a baby."

We are so happy that we're going to have a baby. Jaebum starts to go home early and Yugyeom doesn't allowed me to carry heavy things. Jaebum also send me to the restaurant and picks me up later at night. We are just excited that we already planned for everything : the name, the room and so on. I rubs my small bump and smiles.

 

"Did he kick ?" Jaebum asked, moving his attention from his work to me.

"No. It's just that I'm happy." He chuckles. He takes off his glasses and joins me in bed.

"Youngjae-ah, hello ~" He said like he's talking to our baby.

"He can't hear you." I chuckles.

"He can. I spent my whole week for that pregnancy book so I know what I'm doing." I laughs.

"Fine fine." Jaebum chuckles and kisses me on the lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

It's like what I planned. I called Yugyeom and Jackson to help to set up the house for a party, get the cake and all the things we need for a birthday party. I even invited Jaebum's workers, friends and everyone we know to the party. I want to make this surprise party the best to celebrate this birthday. Jaebum is suppose to return at 10pm and we will hide in the dark until Jaebum gets into the house but there's one problem : Jaebum is not return yet. It's 11pm and Jaebum doesn't answer my calls or others. As his wife, I can't stop worrying about him. But then, my worst fear is coming true.

 

"J-Jinyoung hyung." Yugyeom storms into the house, panting.

"What is it ? Did you found him ?" I asked.

"Jae-Jaebum hyung .. He got into an accident on his way home."

 

It turns out that Jaebum is on his way home but then another car speed up and hit Jaebum's car. Jaebum left his phone in the office, that's why he can't be get through. I looks at my husband, holding his hand. Thank God there's no serious injury. He just broke his arm and knocked his head. I sighs in relieved and cries silently. For a moment, I thought I'm losing him. For a moment, I thought he is leaving me with Youngjae alone. For a moment, I thought there will be no more good morning kiss from him. The touch of his hand, giving the warmth that I never had in my life before. I'm afraid that the warmth disappear and there will be no more hug and kiss from his.

 

"Please don't cry .." Jaebum smiles weakly. "I'm sorry." I shakes my head.

"Please don't say that." I sobs. "I thought you're leaving me alone." 

"I'm sorry .." He wipes my tears.

 

That warm hand touched my skin and it makes me cry more. I love him more than anything so please .. don't take him away from me.

 

"MOMMMMY !" I wakes up because of that loud sudden voice.

"Youngjae-ah .." Jaebum groans and pulls his blanket but my little baby climbs and jumps on the bed.

"Wake up wake up wake up." I chuckles.

"I am, sweetie." Youngjae hugs me.

"I want to see the monkey." I laughs.

"I know I know." My baby found his dad is still sleeping so he jumps on him.

"Daddy daddddy wake uuuuuppp" Jaebum lets out a loud groan. I thought he's going to mad but instead, he tackles his son and tickles him. "Daddy daddy stooooop hahahahaha" Jaebum laughs.

"I told you I won't wake up if there's no good morning kiss." Jaebum said to Youngjae. My baby pouts before pecks his dad's lips.

"There. Now lets goooo" Jaebum grins and was about to get off the bed but grabs his wrist.

"Where's my good morning kiss ?" He chuckles and kisses me on the lips.

"Morning, baby." I smiles.

"Morning."

" MOOOOORNING" And there's Youngjae who just interupting our romantic moment.


End file.
